world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
011914nullsami
arcaneArtisan AA began pestering aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 23:23 -- 11:23 AA: Hi Null. 11:24 AG: oh, sup sami 11:24 AG: did you talk to beau 11:24 AG: you know, about nothing in particular just curious 11:24 AA: Yeah. 11:24 AA: She wants to find a moirail, sounds like. 11:25 AA: I told her it was okay, but it really got me wondering about the subject again. 11:25 AG: that's good. ngl, I'm the one who suggested it 11:25 AG: sounds like she's kinda hurting and doesn't really want to talk to any of her friends in particular about it 11:25 AG: and, oh, 11:25 AG: how now 11:26 AA: Yeah....seems like there's a lot of that going around lately. 11:26 AG: ehehe yep. I guess that's what happens when four fucked up gods and 20 kids are all that's left of civilization 11:27 AA: Hey, your hatelove thingy is spades, right? 11:27 AG: yeah. 11:27 AA: Do you have a symbol for moirails, too? 11:27 AG: oh 11:27 AG: uh 11:27 AG: yeah, maybe 11:27 AA: Seems like someone told me once, but I don't remember. 11:27 AG: why 11:27 AG: ((Null: *ALARMS GOING OFF*)) 11:27 AA: I dunno. Just curious I guess. 11:28 AG: well, yeah. flushed quadrant is hearts <3 11:28 AG: pitch is spades <3< 11:28 AG: grey is clubs c3< 11:28 AA: Right. 11:28 AG: and moirails is uh 11:28 AA: Oh, wait, grey? 11:28 AG: yeah. 11:28 AA: That's right, there's a grey quadrant. I forgot about that one. 11:28 AG: ((man this is funny but)) 11:28 AA: That must've been what Balish meant when he called me a greyslut yesterday. 11:29 AG: ((I just forgot what that's called)) 11:29 AA: (( auspistice or something )) 11:29 AG: ((fuck, thanks)) 11:29 AG: maybe, 11:29 AG: sounds likely, you do like to meddle P: in the nicest way possible, I mean 11:30 AA: Oh. Yeah, I guess I do. But the way it's gone for me lately, I'm thinking maybe I need to try to stop that. 11:30 AG: an auspistice is someone who acts as a mediator between two parties, usually in a more pitch relationship 11:30 AA: Beau asked me to help her with the moirail thing, so I agreed to help her meddle there, but after what happened with....well you heard about the Balish/Maenam thing and how mad Libby got with me, right? 11:31 AG: it keeps the two parties from cheating on their 'real' black partners but also more importantly to keep them from killing each other 11:31 AA: Oh. So it's like a marriage counseler or something I guess. 11:31 AG: well I think it's pretty natural for a matesprit to hook their partner up with a moirail if they need it 11:31 AG: no matesprit wants their partner to hurt 11:31 AA: That's true. 11:31 AG: and... I guess. except, it's platonic. so they're not married at all. 11:32 AA: I was so worried when Beau asked me that whoever her moirail is was going to tell her she couldn't tell me her secrets or how she's feeling anymore. :( 11:32 AG: sometimes auspisticism is short term other times it can last a life time 11:32 AG: well. she's gotta set up the boundaries if it does happen 11:32 AG: that's kinda why I pointed her at a human 11:32 AG: you guys would be more permissive than we would about a lot of stuff 11:33 AA: Yeah. So what about you, Null? If you had a moirail, would you get mad at them for sharing stuff like that with their....matesprit? 11:33 AG: and besides it's not like you can't share ANYTHING eith a matesprit, it's just more like... there are certain things you can only trust your moirail for. things they'd never pass on, even to their matesprits. stuff like that. 11:33 AG: uh I mean 11:33 AA: I see. 11:34 AG: I... I don't know. just their matesprit might be okay as long as the matesprit didn't try to step on my toes, I guess. 11:34 AG: there's nothing worse than a matesprit stepping on a moirail's toes, I can imagine 11:34 AA: Oh. 11:35 AG: like for example if nate and beau pale dated 11:35 AA: Ughh. I know it's not a romantic date, but I don't like calling it that. 11:35 AG: and nate gave her advice that you didn't agree with and she told you so you went to him and started stomping your foot 11:35 AG: ((omg she IS libby P: )) 11:35 AA: (( They have a lot of similarities, yes. )) 11:35 AG: that wouldn't be cool. and, uh... okay. I'll try to avoid the topic. 11:36 AG: ((they should totes bond over this)) 11:36 AG: I mean, just fyi people even have grey dates in my culture 11:36 AG: that consist of like 11:37 AG: making fun of each other or playing drinking games or something idk I've never been an auspistice 11:37 AG: maybe uh 11:37 AG: 'gatherings' is a better word 11:37 AA: Oh, like parties? 11:37 AG: uhmmm... kinda, I guess, except it's just the three of them. a party with much more than that can be dangerous among trolls. 11:38 AA: Oh. 11:38 AG: like, it's time the three specifically set out in their schedule to bond and work through issues and shit 11:38 AA: Oh! Okay. So it really IS sort of like couples counseling. 11:38 AG: well, yeah, except the two are usually very close to and fond of the mediator. 11:38 AG: the mediator's usually someone both people really respect and like 11:39 AG: after all if you don't respect someone how can you listen to them, P: 11:39 AA: Ah. That's where it's different then. I think humans usually try to keep their counselers to be objective and detatched from the couple. 11:39 AG: ... hmm. I don't see why they'd take their opinions into account. 11:39 AA: Like they're usually educated really well, so they're usually RESPECTED, it's just usually not someone they know beforehand. 11:39 AG: if the person's objective then how can they REALLY understand what's going on, 11:39 AG: educated well about... couples, 11:40 AA: I don't know. I can see the advantages of having it be a friend. 11:40 AG: man, that's weird. a relationship expert! who ever heard of such a thing ehehehe 11:40 AA: Okay, but moirails. You never told me what symbol it was! 11:40 AG: I think it's safe to say those are all extinct now ehe 11:40 AG: oh uh 11:40 AG: well I mean it kinda follows a pattern 11:40 AG: like 11:40 AA: It's funny, the other three all have symbols like you'd see in a deck of cards. 11:40 AG: .... 11:41 AG: and what's the fourth one 11:41 AA: Hearts, Spades, Clubs....that'd make the last one Diamonds. 11:41 AG: well hey would you look at that shocking coincidence 11:41 AA: So then I guess if you were to write that out in text it'd be like a "<>?" 11:41 AG: .......... y-yeah 11:41 AG: why 11:42 AA: Well uh... 11:42 AA: ...I was going back and looking at some of our old logs... 11:42 AG: omg 11:42 AA: ...you kind of pasted a <> at the end of some of them. 11:42 AG: this was a leading conversation miss sami 11:42 AA: I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to trick you or anything. I just wanted to be sure! 11:42 AG: you knew damn well what the answer was and you tricked me ><;; 11:42 AG: ... *sighs* 11:42 AA: I wasn't SURE! I just sort of....figured it out? 11:42 AG: anyway sorry, yes, I did. 11:43 AA: You don't have to say you're sorry, Null. So what does this mean? 11:43 AG: I think you're cute and nice and I'd like to fix your problems so things go great for you, that's what it means. 11:43 AA: Oh! 11:43 AG: But that's okay, I'll get over it, you don't have to worry about it. 11:43 AA: I feel the same way about you, though, Null! 11:44 AG: yeah, but. would you ever be willing to be exclusive, 11:44 AG: could you ever be mean to me if that's what I actually needed, 11:44 AG: I mean 11:44 AG: no offense but after that whole thing with ryspor and doir.... I just don't know. 11:44 AG: ((wait, damnit. does null even know about that)) 11:45 AA: I don't know. Maybe I could be exclusive....I'd need to be told what the boundaries were REALLY clearly, though. 11:45 AA: Like no vagueness or "assuming I know what the rules are" 11:45 AA: Before I could even decide. 11:46 AA: You know what a "paleslut" I am. I really care about you, and if it was just a matter of being your "One True BFF," the way Maenam put it, I could totally do that for you, no question. 11:46 AG: well assuming you knew would be real stupid considering you're a human 11:46 AG: I mean. 11:46 AG: maybe I'd be okay with you being uh 11:46 AA: But I have to know what I'd be committing to. 11:46 AG: friendship/being awesome counselor/expert to your friends 11:46 AG: but maybe like. 11:46 AG: only if you didn't in turn share your own insecurities and worries and shit, 11:46 AG: but that might limit your uh counselor... tools 11:47 AG: man, I don't know what the fuck I'm doing 11:47 AA: Like uh....ANY insecurities? 11:47 AA: I mean it'd be hard not to share SOME of them. 11:47 AA: Maybe even impossible. 11:47 AG: well. 11:47 AG: I mean, this is why I didn't push you about it. 11:48 AG: Everything you said without knowing I was interested just made it seem like... you didn't really want to be someone's moirail. 11:48 AG: and, like, I won't take that personally. It... kinda sucks, yeah, but. 11:48 AA: So I couldn't even tell Beau that I needed a hug or something sometimes? 11:48 AG: well I mean if she's there and I'm not or like I caused the upset asking her for a hug makes sense 11:48 AG: you can't hug through a computer screen after all 11:49 AG: I... I was planning on getting onto your team, uhm, either way, though, if I could, if you, uh, remember. 11:49 AA: Yeah, you said so. 11:50 AG: If you went to her instead of me and we were the same distance away I'd probably be really hurt, though, yeah. 11:50 AG: Unless you wanted sexy hugs specifically in which case I guess that's cool. 11:50 AA: Oh. 11:50 AA: And you said you need me to be MEAN to you, too? 11:51 AG: ((one sec sorry)) 11:59 AG: ((sorry back)) 11:59 AG: well, I mean. that's the thing about being someone's moirail. it's a big responsibility, you have to know how to push them to do what's right for them 11:59 AG: maybe I'm wrong thinking it'll take someone being mean but 12:00 AG: I'm pretty stubborn sometimes about stupid shit. I might need people to even like yell at me sometimes! 12:00 AG: then again that didn't really help with rilset ehehe I'm going to call him a dog even more now 12:00 AA: Oh. I see. Sorta like how the Colonel would try to do the Drill Instructor thing. 12:00 AA: So not really MEAN, just like....forceful? 12:01 AG: I dunno, maybe. I kinda think that like. a moirail would just ~*KNOW*~ what the best thing to do in any situation would be 12:01 AG: maybe that's just troll hallmark bullshit propoganda though 12:01 AA: Yeah. I guess that's the thing. It almost feels like it's not the sort of thing you're supposed to just say "Wanna be Morails?" "Yeah!" 12:02 AA: Like it would almost have to be something you don't even realizing is happening until it's already happened. 12:02 AG: well. you'll notice I didn't do that ehehe 12:02 AA: Yeah. I guess that makes sense then. 12:02 AG: yeah. 12:02 AG: I mean if someone's hooking you up it can be a little different 12:02 AG: but like no less awkward than a 'blind date' you know 12:03 AA: I guess that makes what I tried to do with Balish and Maenam even worse. 12:03 AG: like you have to trust your quadrant mates know you well enough to suggest a slightly compatible person to do a trial with 12:03 AG: what did you try to do, 12:03 AG: you didn't talk to MAENAM about it did you,, 12:03 AA: Oh, I just tried to get them together. I mean Libby actually asked me to... 12:03 AG: I told you to talk to libby about it and let her handle it--- 12:03 AG: wait, what 12:03 AG: jesus that woman is insane 12:04 AA: ...well no, I mean....I asked her if there was anyone she was Pale for and I guessed it was Balish and she said I was right and I told her they'd be cute together... 12:04 AG: 'hey random person not even remotely linked to my partner can you do this work for me' 12:04 AA: Well she asked me because I brought up the subject to her. :( 12:04 AG: well. please don't take her as any paragon of sanity as far as relationships go 12:04 AA: That was when I made HER mad at me. 12:04 AG: she won't even let her troll boyfriend have a kissmesis 12:04 AA: But I totally get why she felt so weird about me asking now. 12:04 AG: I told her a long time ago that moirails are way more intimate than red/black partners 12:04 AG: back when I was trying to go black for him and he was trying to be pale 12:05 AG: she even encouraged us at that point! funny how short her damn memory is 12:05 AA: Yeah....I guess it's just weird for her. I totally get why, too. I didn't when I was trying to suggest it for Balish in the first place, but now I know firsthand. 12:05 AA: It must be even worse for her. 12:05 AG: *shrugs* I'm sorry I just can't get inside her head. 12:06 AG: jack makes a lot more sense to me than she does. 12:06 AA: It's okay. 12:06 AA: The fact that we have different perspectives is part of what makes us such a good match as friends, I think, Null! 12:06 AA: But as to the moirail thing... 12:06 AG: ehehe yeah sure as friends cool 12:06 AG: no it's cool don't worry about it 12:06 AG: I already know 12:06 AA: ...well, you said this stuff is supposed to happen organically usually? 12:07 AA: I know what would be expected of me if we ever became moirails now. 12:07 AG: well yeah. it's not exactly like I have a clubmate or a moirail or a spades dude (wow that'd be weird!) hooking me up with you so 12:07 AG: eh. ehe. yeah the more you know 12:07 AA: So do you want to just see what happens from here? I'd be okay with it happening if it does, but I want it to happen because that's how we grew together, not because I agreed to something. 12:07 AG: condescending wave/rainbow 12:08 AA: Okay? 12:08 AG: 'let's just be friends for a while and see how things develop organically' 12:08 AG: got it 12:08 AG: I got broken up with and I didn't even ask you out this is kinda bogus 12:08 AA: Wait, no, I'm not breaking up! 12:08 AG: I'm sorry sami but I think I need to go, uh, sir jacksprite is calling me 12:08 AG: we'll talk soon okay I'm just 12:08 AA: I'm actually kind of uh....saying that I'm open to the idea. 12:08 AG: super busy 12:08 AG: ... oh. 12:08 AG: well. 12:09 AA: I'm just not ready to say "We're moirails" just yet. 12:09 AG: well, okay. it sounds like the friendzone speech but. if you say so. 12:09 AA: I guess. I don't know how this usually goes with trolls. 12:09 AG: haha you know what 12:09 AA: What I'm saying is, I want you to still come to me with your problems, and I want to come to you with mine. 12:09 AG: me neither /: 12:10 AG: well, we still have to figure out the scarlet problem. 12:10 AA: Oh, right, that. 12:10 AA: Oh yeah, I guess she has a TON of material for her dumb soap opera now, huh? 12:10 AG: pfft, inorite 12:10 AG: you know 12:10 AG: we could be together in like 12:10 AG: two sessions, really, if everything works out right 12:10 AG: if beau came to my team first and then you did 12:11 AG: or three if I went to you guys 12:11 AG: wait, I guess it's three either way, idk 12:11 AA: Oh! But I think Katie needs to go to you guys. 12:11 AG: yeah, well, her first. 12:11 AA: Because of some sort of thing related to her World Quest. 12:11 AG: so that's three. 12:11 AG: but, uh. that's okay. we'll figure it out before that I'm sure. 12:11 AG: you know, just as friends or whatever. 12:11 AG: I think figuring out a way to communicate without getting spied on is pretty fucking important for all of us tbh 12:12 AA: Yeah. Totally. 12:12 AA: It sort of defeats the purpose of only having one person you share stuff with, if everyone in the universe gets to watch it next week at 8:00, 7:00 Central. 12:13 AG: hahahaha yeah definitely 12:13 AG: well 12:13 AG: I think I'm going to go sami 12:13 AA: Okay. 12:13 AG: I feel kinda drained to be honest 12:13 AA: I'm sorry if I handled this badly, Null. 12:14 AG: I need some time to think to myself, I wasn't really expecting to have this conversation today 12:14 AA: Yeah. I'm sorry. 12:14 AG: don't worry about it hon, even I don't know if you did P: 12:14 AA: I never figured friendship would be more complicated the LURVE. 12:14 AA: *Than 12:14 AG: ehehehe 12:15 AG: alright, well, we'll talk soon. 12:15 AA: Okay. I'll look forward to it. 12:15 AG: .... man I wish there was a symbol for shitty just friends /: 12:15 AG: bye -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 00:15 --